Glidoler
The Glidoler is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Glidoler is a duck-type Zoid, and was the first flying Zoid deployed on Zi. A rather unlikely-looking machine, the Glidoler appears to be rather clumsy. While a cutting edge machine in its day, the Glidoler is nonetheless a very primitive Zoid. In flight, the Glidoler is very slow and its agility is average at best. The Zoid’s sole weapon is a gattling beam cannon which, while effective against Zoids of its own generation, has minimal effect on later designs. Finally, the Zoid is virtually unarmored, making it very vulnerable to fire. The Zoid has one particular unique ability. Its large, pontoon-like feet allow it to take off and land from land or water, an ability no other Zoid possesses. Battle Story Appearances The Glidoler is an ancient Zoid, first deployed in about ZAC 1930 by the Helic Republic. One of the first Zoids, the Zoid was considered to be an incredible technological development at the time, and was a revolution in warfare on Zi. The Zoid was very effective against the Zenebas Empire's forces. Unfortunately for the Glidoler, the pace of technological development quickly left it behind. The Republic developed the Pegasuros, a Zoid that surpassed it in every way. At the same time, the Empire began to deploy their own flying Zoids, which completely outmatched the Glidoler. By ZAC 2029, the Glidoler was largely retired. Media Appearances UK Zoids Comic The Terrazoid was one of the oldest Zoids used by the Zoidariyans and later the Blue Zoid army. The Terrazoid had been a key part of the Zoidariyan army, along with the Trooperzoid and other small designs, and had been used in the conquest of many worlds. Despite being legally obsolete, the Terrazoid remained in the inventory of the Blue Zoid army. This was because the Zoids possessed a strong desire to fight, making them very dangerous despite their limited abilities. Terrazoids would often wantonly attack any enemy Zoid they encountered, even if they were hopelessly outmatched. A group of Terrazoids were captured by Redhorn and force-mutated into red Zoids. Re-named as Terrareds, these Zoids proved to be even more dangerous and aggressive than their blue brethren. Terrareds were so aggressive that they would often resort to kamikaze tactics in order to destroy their foes. The Zoids also retained their Blue Zoid transponders, which meant that their former allies would not identify them as foes until they attacked. Video games Glidoler’s appeared in the Game Boy Color game Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story), where they were common 'wandering monsters'. Models Mechabonica The Glidoler was initially designed for and released in the Mechabonica line in 1983. Zoids: The Pre-Hysterical Monster-Machines The Glidoler was released in the Zoids: The Pre-Hysterical Monster-Machines line. It was unnamed in this release. Zoids (1983) The Glidoler was released in the Zoids (1983) line. The Glidoler was discontinued in 1985. The Glidoler kit comes on three frames (one of which was re-used by the Pegasuros), along with a small wind-up motor, cockpit, canopy cover, six rubber caps, a small chromed pilot, and label sheets. The Glidoler is moulded in grey, blue, and white. The head was shared with a number of other early Zoids like the Garius and Elephantus. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Glidoler will roll forwards on small wheels inside its feet, while the feet themselves flap to simulate walking, and the wings flap. The Glidoler can be equipped with the optional weapons and equipment released in the Zoids Remodeling Set. Spider-Man and Zoids The Glidoler was released in Europe as part of the Spider-Man and Zoids line. It bore the name Terrazoid. There were no changes to the model for this release. Terrared A second version of the OER Terrazoid was released as a part of the Original European Release in 1986. This version was re-named Terrared. The model was recolored in red and silver, while the head was replaced with a red version of the head used by early Imperial Zoids, such as the Molga and Iguan. Robo Strux A version of the Glidoler was released as a part of the Robo Strux line. The Zoid wasn't sold as a part of the regular line, however, but was a promotional giveaway item. The Zoid was unnamed, and came in a plastic bag rather than a box. This version was based on the Terrared, but colored in blue and teal. Toy's Dream Project The Glidoler was re-released in 2006 by Toy's Dream Project in a boxed set along with the Garius, Elephantus, Aquadon and Gargantulus. There were no changes to the model itself, although an alteration to the pilots of all the Zoids in the box set was made. Category:Zoids Category:OAR Category:OJR Category:OER Category:Mechabonica Category:Starzeta Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Toy's Dream Project Category:Flying Zoids Category:Whitehead Category:Lightweight Zoids